Dominant behavior
by H2289
Summary: A surprise from Heath and Watson
1. Chapter 1

Watson took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. She didn't know what to expect when it opened but this was something that she felt she needed to do.

"What do you want?" Heath said as he opened the door to see Watson standing there in uniform. "I'm here to talk about Casey, can I come in please?" she asked but Heath didn't move. "I just want to talk and what harm can it do?"

"Brax and Case are out maybe you should come back later" answered Heath. Watson put her hands on her belt clearly annoyed "That's fine I will talk to you, come on let me in." Heath knew she wasn't going to leave until she talked to him so he moved aside. Watson lightly brushed his body as she walked passed him.

She stood in the middle of the room turning to talk to him "you know Casey follows everything that you and your brother do. He is hanging out with the boys and getting himself in trouble."

"He is a good kid, as much I don't like to say it he isn't like the rest of us" Heath argued. Watson sighed "I know he is a good kid but….."

"But what? You coppers are all the same you think just cause his names Braxton he is dirt." Heath was getting angry and moved closer to her with each word "The kid doesn't have a chance and you want to talk about it!" He was now standing so close to her their faces were just inches apart.

Watson didn't say a word instead she lent in and kissed him. He got lost in the moment kissing her back before thinking better of it and pulling back. "What the hell was that? You know Charlie arrested Brax for doing to her!"

Watson flushed red "sorry I thought it was what we both wanted." She got herself together headed towards the door. Heath let her got most of the way before he grabbed her arm "wait I didn't say that you had to go." Watson turned to face him her confusion showing on her face. Heath didn't know what had come over him, he was suddenly noticing how hot she was and how he wanted to have her naked in his bed.

"I don't think you know what you want" Watson said after a moment's silence "but I think maybe I should go." Heath pushed her back into the door forcing his body against hers. "I said don't go. I know what I want." She didn't move "Really?" she questioned in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yes" Heath pushed his body harder into hers and passionately kissed her. For a moment Watson was worried the door was going to break he was using so much pressure but all worries were gone as she got lost in his lips. She moved her hands up his back groaning as she felt his muscles. She pulled his top off wanting to see his tone chest.

Heath froze suddenly as he heard a noise outside. He knew he would never live it down if anyone found him with Watson but he wasn't ready to let her go yet. "My bedroom now" he ordered grabbing her hand and pulled her down the hall. Watson not wanting to make it easy for him pushed him against the hallway wall. She leant in like she was going to kiss him but stopped just short of his lips "what makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Heath brushed his lips against hers before saying whispering "you know you like it." He pushed her off him before making his way into his room knowing that she would follow.

Anyone else may have been put off by Heath's actions but Watson was turned on. She unbuttoned her top button before walking into his room. "Are you going to behave or do I have to use these" she held up her handcuffs. Heath couldn't take his eyes of her breasts which were now pairing out from the top of her uniform. She smiled as she had him just where she wanted him. "My face is up here" she forcefully lifting his chin so he was looking at her face. Heath pushed her back onto his bed moving his body on top of her before forcing his lips on hers.

She let out a moan as she felt his hard penis against her leg. She hated the fact that he now had control over her and wanted to take it back. Without breaking the kiss she managed to get her handcuffs on him before flipping him over onto the bed and getting up. Heath smirked as he realised what she had done. It wasn't normally something that he liked but in this case it made him even harder. "You're good" he groaned

Watson laughed lightly "you haven't seen anything yet." She turned around and flicked his stereo on, fully aware that he hadn't taken his eyes off her. She played with it for a moment before finding a song that she liked and turning it up. She walked up to bed kissing his lips before taking a step back and moving her body to the music.

She pulled her belt off then started slowly undoing the rest of her buttons revealing her pink lacy bra. Heath gulped it wasn't what he was expecting but that made it even hotter. She teased him moving her shirt up and down her shoulders before finally letting it fall to the ground. She undid the button on her pants only to stop undressing and continue with her dance. Heath now sitting on the edge of the bed wanted nothing more then to touch her but couldn't so instead sat there mesmerized by her movements. Seeing the effect she was having on him she stepped over to him rubbing her chest against his body. He kissed every part of her body he could find moaning every time her skin touched his.

Watson finally undid her zip slowly pushing her pants to the ground making sure her hands didn't leave her body. She bit her lip as she realised she was now standing in front of a handcuffed Heath Braxton in just her underwear. She had never done anything like this before but she felt confident and sexy. "Fuck your hot" said Heath under his breath. Watson shook her head as she pulled him up from the bed "no I'm fucken fantastic and don't you forget it"

Heath tried desperately to free his hands with of course no luck. Watson kissed his neck moving her hands down his chest towards his pants "be a good boy now and we can both have what we want" she purred into his ear. She forced both his pants and boxers to the ground before throwing him back onto the bed.

He groaned as she took him in her mouth. She took his full length in before slowly letting it out. She repeated this 4 times before lightly biting the end. Heath screamed out in pleasure as she continued to suck it. All he wanted to do was get his hands on her "Georgina…." he moaned "please undo me….. mmmmm"

She kissed up his body before reaching his lips and finding his tongue. As they kissed she slipped her hands around his back undoing the handcuffs. As soon as his hands were free he ran his hands up her body causing her to scream out in pleasure. He moved his hands to her back unclasping her bra the throwing it to the floor.

Heath kissed down her jaw line then moved down to her breasts. He traced her nipple with his tongue then gently begun to sucked it. Watson was finding it hard to control herself, she dug her nails in his back. He sucked a little bit hard while using his tongue to flick her it. She couldn't help herself anymore and cried out in pleasure.

She pushed him off her and onto his back before getting on. Heath groaned as he slipped himself inside her. She smiled at him and slowly starting to thrust, trying not to moan as her body was taken over with pleasure. He put his hands on her ass making sure their bodies were as close as possible before moving his hips fast and hard.

"Fuck Heathhhhhhh" she moaned out at the top of her lungs not caring who could hear. Encouraged he moved faster and faster until he could feel her getting tighter around him. Watson knew they were both close but had to take the control back. She sat up giving herself better leverage before pulling up until he was almost out, then lowering herself back down.

This was too much for Heath who arched his back pushing himself further into her. "Georgina….." he yelled out as he came inside her. This pushed her over the edge as her whole body gave in to her orgasm. She fell onto his chest panting.

Neither of them moved as they lay there together catching their breaths. Watson couldn't believe being in Heath Braxton's arms could feel so amazing. Heath smiled at her lightly kissing her lips "you're right you're fantastic." She grinned back at him "you're not too bad yourself but I have to get back to work." She reluctantly got up and found her clothes from all over the room

He watched as she got dressed before getting off the bed still naked and walking over to her "Might have to do this again Constable" said Heath with a cheeky grin. Watson shook her head a little "I won't count on it Mr Braxton." He pulled her body into his and kissed her "don't worry I know you will be back." Watson smiled as she walked out of his room because she knew he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a short chapter but I hope you like it! I am going to include some of the shows storyline into this one, I think it works and helps explains a lot of what happened. Nobody knows about Chax yet_

Watson held her breath as she walked back into the station. She was over 30minutes late back from lunch and hoped that Charlie hadn't noticed. She managed to get all the way to the desk before Charlie called out for her to come into her office. "Watson you're late" Charlie said as soon as she entered the office. Watson cringed, she hated the way Charlie could make her feel 2 feet tall with just the tone of her voice.

"I know. Sorry Charlie I lost track of time."

Charlie knew she had gotten her point across and as Watson's friend she was interested to know why she was late. "Look lets forget it this time but don't make a habit of it. So what were you doing?"

Watson thought fast "just catching up with a friend."

Charlie couldn't help but smile "catching up with a friend ah? Georgina tell me the truth!"

Watson tried hard not smile, she may be a lot of things but a good liar wasn't one of them. "Yes a friend. I'm better get back to it and make the time." She rushed out of Charlie's office before her friend could question her anymore. She sat down at her desk and started on her paper work doing her best to not to think about what just happened with Heath.

About 40 minutes later Charlie called out "Watson we have a call out. Some of the River boys are causing trouble at the surf club." Watson didn't move from the desk, River boys meant Heath and she wasn't sure that she wanted to see him again. "Georgina what is with you today? Come on!" Charlie said as she walked to the front door. Watson shook her head, she had a job to do and she needed to forget about him.

When they walked into the surf club Heath and the boys were playing pool, joking and laughing loudly. John walked up to the pair "afternoon. Same old problem with the boys they are annoying some of my customers so I asked them to leave and as you can see they are still here."

"Don't worry John we will move them on" said Charlie before turning to the group. "Come on boys you heard him."

Heath smiled at Charlie doing his best not to look at Watson "Buckton! Looking lovely today, shame we don't get to spend more time together."

Charlie ignored Heath, he was always trying to get under her skin. "The owner of the business has asked you to leave so be a good boy and run along now before we have to take this further."

Heath took a step closer to Charlie "you know if you want to be alone with me all you have to do is ask. I'm not like my brother I promise I will let you make the first move."

Charlie put her hands on her belt letting everyone know she was getting annoyed "do you seriously want to do it this way Heath? Leave now or we have a nice little room at the station waiting for you. I'm sure Darryl would love to come and bail you out."

Heath shook his head knowing he had lost this one "guess we better go then."

"Can you go with them Watson and make sure they leave. I'm going to have a word with John." Even though it was the last thing she wanted to do Watson knew better then to argue with Charlie instead following the boys outside.

Outside the rest of the river boys made their way down to the beach but Heath stayed behind to talk to Watson. "You know we weren't doing anything wrong, just playing a bit of pool and enjoying ourselves. John has it out for us"

"It doesn't matter what you were doing, as the owner of the business he has the right to ask you to leave" answered Watson not looking at him.

Heath watched her for a moment annoyed that she wouldn't look at him "what so suddenly you're in cop mode and you can't even look at me? I'm still the same person that you sleep with this morning."

Watson sighed before looking him in the eyes "we both know it was a mistake it could never work between the two of us."

He shook his head "you think too much. Look what happened this morning when you let your guard down, don't you want that again?'

She looked passed him and out to sea. She loved the way he made her feel and the sex was amazing but deep down she knew it was wrong. It didn't matter how he made her feel he wasn't right for her. "Look it was a once off ok? You better go join the boys before Charlie finds you still here." Heath didn't have an answer for that one instead he turned and walked down towards the beach. If anyone were to look at Heath they would think he had all the luck with the ladies but really he didn't. One night stands were easy but relationships confused the hell out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ok?" asked Charlie as they walked back into the station

"Yea" answered Watson throwing the keys down on the desk.

Charlie laughed lightly "you know you may want to sound more convincing! Me and you are going out tonight, you need to relax!" Watson shook her head, the only bar in Summer Bay was Angelo's and she didn't want to run into Heath. "I'm not taking no for an answer Georgie! Don't forget I know where you live so I will just come get you."

Watson sighed "ok I guess I can come out for a quick drink."

"You need more then one drink! I'll be at your place to pick you up at 8 that way you're not going to get out of it."

"No I will meet you there, if I'm not there at 8 you can come looking for me" she laughed.

"Ok it's a deal. Oh and wear a dress we need to remind everyone that we actually have a body under these uniforms!" Charlie shot her a smile as she walked into her office.

* * *

><p>At 7.56pm Watson was outside the surf club trying to work herself up enough to go inside. She had never been a girly girl but tonight it took her over a hour to do her makeup and another half hour to work out what to wear. In the end she had picked out a black dress and heels with silver hoop earrings. She knew she had nothing on Charlie but she felt hot.<p>

Making her way up the stairs to Angelo's she was praying that he wouldn't be there. Walking in straight away she saw Charlie and Bianca sitting at a table together. Without looking around she made her way to the table.

"Hey!" said Charlie getting up and giving her hug "you look hot."

Watson felt herself blush "ah thanks."

Charlie laughed realising that she had an embarrassed her friend "what are you drinking? First one is on me."

"Just a wine thanks" answered Watson sitting down as Charlie walked over to the bar. She turned to Bianca "hope you don't mind Charlie inviting me to join you guys tonight."

"No it's fine" she smiled at Watson "but she did say you might need some cheering up."

Watson looked over to the bar to see Charlie chatting and laughing with Brax. "Yea I guess I do."

"When a female has a problem normally it has to do with a guy. Trust me they aren't worth it!" Bianca looked over at Heath who just walked into the bar with some of the boys.

"Here is your drink" said Charlie as she joined them back at the table. "So what did I miss?"

"I was just telling Watson how guys aren't worth it" answered Bianca with a sigh still looking over at Heath.

Charlie raised her eyebrows at her best friend "I thought you were over him and working things out with Liam."

"I am over him… it just doesn't help that he is always in my face. Anyway enough about me. Watson tell me about your guy troubles, wait should I be calling you Watson or Georgina?" asked Bianca.

"What?" said Watson only turning as she heard her name. "Um either is fine" she said when she realised what Bianca had asked. Taking a gulp of her wine she looked back over to Heath and the boys.

"Are you trying not to answer her question Georgie?" asked Charlie. Seeing the confused look on her face she laughed realising that she must not have heard the original question "she asked about your guy trouble."

Watson took another drink of her wine "I don't have any guy trouble."

Bianca cracked up "I thought cops were meant to be good liars! Charlie is crap and Georgina I don't even know you that well but I can tell you're lying so come on slip!"

Watson couldn't help but laugh herself along with Bianca. When she had her uniform on she felt like she could do anything but without she it she felt naked and exposed. "Ok so maybe it's guy trouble but there isn't really much to tell."

Charlie looked at Bianca before they both looked at Watson "oh doesn't he want anything serious?"

"Oh god please tell me he isn't bad in bed!" cried Bianca.

Watson shook her head "no way that isn't a problem! He is fucking amazing in bed." The girls roared with laugher causing the boys to look over at then which only made they laugh harder. Trying to control herself Watson took a sip of her wine noticing that Heath had gotten up and was now at the bar talking to one of the waiter.

Still laughing a little Charlie did her best to speak "poor boys don't know what is going on. Normally we are the serious bitches at the station and tonight we are acting like school girls!"

"Excuse me ladies" said the waiter that Heath had been talking to a minute ago. He placed a bottle of champagne and 3 champagne glasses of the table.

"Um we didn't order this" said Bianca.

"I know it was order for you ladies" he answered.

"Who by?" questioned Charlie. The waiter smiled and poured them each a glass before leaving without saying a word. The three girls picked up their glasses and took a sip, each with their own idea of who brought the champagne.

"Um I'm going to go to the bathroom" said Watson putting her glass down.

As she walked towards the bathroom Bianca looked at Charlie. "Do you think we upset her with our questions her love life?"

Charlie took another sip of her drink "no Watson is harder then that, trust me we didn't upset her." Neither of them noticed that Heath had once again left his table and followed Watson into the female bathroom.

"Dam" he said as he walked in "has anyone told you that you look sexy tonight?"

"Has anyone told you that this is the female bathroom and you shouldn't be in here?" Watson shot back.

Heath laughed walking up to her, slipping his arms around her "are you telling me you want me to leave?"

It may have been the combination of the alcohol and his touch but she didn't have the will power to turn him away. She winked at him before leaning in to kiss him. Heath pulled her body in his, moving his hand up and under dress on her arse. She groaned lightly as she felt his harding penis pushing into her leg. Their kisses became more and more passionate until they finally had to stop for air.

"Come home with me" whispered Heath.

Watson shook her head "I can't leave now Charlie wouldn't let me."

"Please baby, I want you"

She could feel her heart melt. This guy may act hard but she didn't have to dig very deep to find the softer side of him. "Give me a hour ok?" His face fell. "I can't just leave she will never let me. Just give me the hour and I will make it worth your wait." She moved her hand between their bodies squeezing his manhood lightly before leaving the room with a cheeky grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking back out to the table Watson couldn't help but feeling sexy and confident. Knowing that he wanted her so bad made her feel empowered.

"You look happy" said Charlie when she reached the table.

Watson grinned "that's because I am. Nothing better then having a girl's night!"

"Really?" quizzed Bianca. "So you don't want to be with that man of yours?" She watched Heath sit back down and order another round for his table. Catching his eye she smiled and was surprised when he turned away without shooting that cheeky grin of his back.

"No" said Watson as she shook her head. "I'm happy to be right here. How about another round?"

"I'll get them" said Charlie as she jumped out of her chair. "Same again?"

"Yes please" they both answered. Bianca couldn't take her eyes off the River boys but Watson was pleased to see that Heath didn't look over again. Watching Charlie she couldn't help but feel that she was flirting with Brax. She thought it may be the alcohol but to her surprise as she watched as Brax flirted back with her. She looked away as Charlie made her way back to the table.

"Here you go" said Charlie placing their drinks of the table in front for them.

The next hour and half was spent chatting and giggling with plenty more drinks. Watson was having a really good time but there came a time that she could no longer ignore the looks that she was getting from Heath.

"I think it might be time for me to go home" she announced getting up from her chair. As soon as her feet hit the floor she realised she was a lot drunker that she thought she was.

Charlie giggled "are you sure you are going to be ok Ms Watson?"

Laughing she nodded "yes I'm sure Ms Buckton. Thanks for a great night!" She kissed her friend on the cheek then thought what the hell and did the same to Bianca. Giggling she gave them a little wave as she left the restaurant.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she carefully removed her heels before making her way around the side of the building. Leaning against the wall she waited for Heath giggling away to herself.

"Hey beautiful" he said as he came round the corner taking her in his arms.

"Hey, how did you find me?"

"Might have had something to do with giggling" he laughed. "Now where were we?"

"Not here, your place or mine?" she asked. Without answering Heath pushed her back against the wall kissing her hungrily. Groaning at his touch Watson gave in before she realised there was no way they could do it here.

"Heath" he didn't wanted to listen instead kissing down neck as he cupped her breast. "Heath we can't do it here, come on." Pushing him off she grabbed his hand pulling him towards her place.

Neither said a word as they walked back to her place. She wasn't even thought the door as Heath hands were on her. Moving forward she dropped her shoes and put her bag on the table as she felt him behind her. Pushing her against the table he pushed himself into her.

Moving his hand round her he found her breast. "Oh god Georgie" whispered Heath.

"Georgie?" questioned Watson.

"What else do you want me to call you? Georgina, Watson... Constable?" Still playing with her breast he laughed at the last one. Kissing down her neck he smiled "you like that Constable?"

Turning round she lightly slapped his arse "don't call me that! Even when I'm in uniform you don't call me that. I guess Georgie is fine it's just strange you calling me that."

Leaning in until their lips were just about touching he whispered "let's see if it still sounds strange when I'm screaming it. I'm going to fuck you so hard..."

She leant forward kissing him as she pulled his top up. Moving back she moved it over his head throwing it across the room. He smiled as he lifted her onto the table moving her dress up and putting her underwear off as he took his hands away. Kissing her thigh he moved his hand between her legs, groaning as he felt her already wet centre. Touching her wasn't enough he wanted taste her.

She let out a moan as his tongue touched her. Hearing her moan he pulled back just a little so she could still feel his breath. "Fuck Heath don't you dare stop there, you haven't even started." Adjusting himself in his pant he hungrily kissed her lip, tasting her juices. He took her clit in his mouth sucking hard before letting it out and lightly licking it.

Watson grabbed the edge of the table as the feeling took her over. She had never experience anything like this before. "Heath" she groaned as he pushed his tongue deeper into her. "Keep doing that" she managed to moan as the tension built up inside her. Judging she was close Heath moved his hands up under her dress finding her breast. He let out a deep groan as he realized that she didn't have a bra on. The vibration of his groan pushed Watson over the end as she came. She lay on the table unable to move.

Standing up he undid his pants, dropping them and boxers he positioned himself at the edge of the table. Pulling her closer he pushed himself into her. He groaned as she helped him lift her dress over her head. As soon as it was off he started thrusting himself hard into her.

"Georgie" he screamed as he slammed into her harder and harder. Watson grabbed his hands and pulled them down onto her body. Taking her lead he cupped her breast as he increased the speed, slamming her harder, faster and deeper.

Digging her nails into his back she did her best to muff her scream. She didn't want to give in and cum again before he had even done it once. "Just go with it, I'm close" he reassured. Letting herself relax she felt the pleasure take over her body as she tighten around him.

Heath grunted as he felt her cum. There was nothing that turned him on more then giving a woman pleasure. With one final thrust he came into her. Catching his breath he had trouble standing up. "This isn't working" he groaned withdrawing from her. Trying to work out what he meant Watson squealed as he picked her up bridal style.

Luckily her place was small and he found her bedroom start away. Gently lying her down on the bed, he watched as she pulled back the covers and moved herself so she was between the sheets. Noticing him watching her she patted the bed next to her "you coming?"

He jumped onto the bed "I thought you would never ask." He wrapped his arm around her, kissing his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Rolling over the next morning Watson opened her eyes to see Heath smiling at her. "Um creepy much?" she muttered still waking up. She was actually surprised that he was still there, she had picked him as the kind of guy that would leave after he got what he wanted.

He laughed lightly brushing her hair out of her face. "Watching someone sleep, na I don't think that's creepy."

They lay there together as she continued to wake up. Suddenly her tummy let out a huge rumble. "Oh god I'm hungry" she moaned. "I always get like this in the morning after I have been drinking."

Sitting up in the bed he looked over at her "So let's go to the diner and get some breakfast."

"Haha yea because that will go down well! You know we can't" Watson rubbed her eyes before taking in his body that had been exposed when he sat up.

Heath noticed her looking but decided not to act on it. Instead he kissed her lightly on the lips then said "yea I know but I wish we could. How about I go to the diner and get us some breakfast takeaway?"

Watson went to lift her head off the pillow and put it back down straight away "and coffee, don't forget the coffee."

He gave her another kiss before getting out of the bed. He stood there for a minute knowing that her eyes were looking him over before shooting her a grin and going to the lounge to get his clothes.

Watson lay there looking at the ceil trying to work when Heath had managed to get under her skin. She couldn't believe how different he was when it was just the two of them but it worried her that she was starting falling for him.

Walking into the diner Heath immediately saw Brax ordering a coffee. "I thought you did coffees at your place now."

Brax rubbed the side of his face "yea well you need someone that can work the machine to make the coffee and since I don't have any staff on yet I came here. Anyway where did you get to last night?"

"Sorry Mum didn't know you were worried about me." He gave his brother a little push on his shoulder.

Brax stood his ground knowing straight away that he had hit a nerve with his brother "I wasn't just interested to know where you were or rather who you were with..."

Heath laughed as Leah came to the counter with Brax's coffee "Here you go. Heath what can I do for you?"

"Two takeaway breakfasts and two large flat whites please" answered Heath handing over the money.

Brax looked at his brother surprised "two and takeaway hmmm so that means your going back to her place, why didn't you just bring her here?"

"What and give the town something to gossip about?"

"So she is a local then..."

Heath tried to cover his mistake "look if me and Sergeant Buckton want to have dirty hot sex it's our business."

"What?" said Charlie as she walked into the diner. She had heard her name but not the rest of the sentence.

"Heath was just telling me about the amazing hot sex that you two of you had last night" answered Brax doing his best not to laugh. Her timing was perfect and it might just mean that he will get some actual answers from his brother.

Charlie raised her eyebrows "Heath I suggest that you keep your dreams to yourself, otherwise someone might hear it and get the wrong idea."

"Whatever" answered Heath clearing annoyed as he sat down at the table. He sat there listening

"Oh I think you made him blush" laughed Brax. "You know I think he might have a little crush on you, he always seems to talk to about you."

"Well he is wasting his time, I'm not interested."

"Oh Sergeant Buckton are you taken?"

Charlie grabbed her coffee "even if I was Mr Braxton it would be none of your business." With that she left the dinner leaving Brax with that cheeky grin on his face.

"Sorry bro guess she isn't interested" said Brax to Heath as he left the dinner.

Heath shook his head. Even though Brax gave him shit about liking the copper he could help but think there was more to it- like Brax actually like her. He often saw what he thought was a moment between them but whenever he looked again it was over."Here you go" said Leah as she placed his order in front of him.

"Ah thanks" he picked it up and left.

* * *

><p>When he arrived back at her house Heath wasn't sure if he should knock or just let himself in. After standing there for a minute thinking about it he figured that he better go inside in case anyone saw him. He normally took girls back to his house and didn't care who knew they were there.<p>

Placing the coffees and takeaway containers on the bench he heard Watson coming up behind him. Turning round he saw that she had had a shower and was now dressed. "Hey sorry I didn't know if it would be ok to let myself in but then I thought you wouldn't want the neighbours to see me..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "It's fine Heath, seriously you need to relax."

Heath got 2 sets of knife and forks out of the draw as Watson put the food on plates. "Sorry I saw Brax and Charlie at the diner. And Brax was fill of questions."

She put the plates on the table "were they together?"

"No" answered Heath as he sat down. "Wait do you think there is something between them?"

"Well after the kiss we both know that he likes her or at least wants to get in her pants. I'm know there is something from Charlie's side as well but I'm not sure she would ever act on because of who..." she trailed off as she realised what she was about to say.

"Go on you can say it" grunted Heath. "You were going to say she wouldn't go there because of who Brax is. A cop could never be with a Riverboy."

"Would you let me finish" Watson fired back. "I don't think Charlie could even be with him because of who she is. She wants everyone to see her as the perfect town cop just like her Dad. She would never admit to it but she doesn't want to let her father down."

"Sure" said Heath as he grabbed a bit of piece from his plate. "Look I have to go." Putting the toast in his mouth he picked up his coffee and left.

Watson sat there wondering how things had gone wrong so fast. It was true they were from every different places but she thought that things were actually working between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Opening the curtains Watson saw what a beautiful day it was. Instead of going to the gym this morning she decided she would for an early morning swim. Opening her draw she found a black two piece putting it on before slipping over a light white cotton cover up. She grabbed a towel and put her thongs on before walking down to the beach.

At the beach she noticed the Riverboys at one end getting ready for a surf. Smiling to herself she placed her towel down knowing that she was close enough for Heath to watch her. She kicked off her thongs before taking off her cover up.

"Morning" said Charlie. Watson jumped, she had been so busy watching the Riverboys that she hadn't even noticed Charlie jogging across the beach.

"Morning. Nice day for it" she answered.

"Yea it is though I normally go for a run not matter what the weather. Haven't seen you out at this time before."

"Na I'm normally a gym girl but thought it would be a shame to waste this weather."

"Morning ladies" said Brax as he walked over followed by Heath. "Charlie can I talk to you for a minute about Case and Ruby?"

"Yea sure. See you at work Georgie" said Charlie as her and Brax walked away together.

"Oh so it's ok if she calls you Georgie?" teased Heath

Dropping her top on her towel she nodded "yes she is my friend and also my boss so she can call me whatever she wants."

Heath looked hurt "and I'm not you friend?"

"No you're my…" Watson was lost for words. Blushing she realised that she had no idea what to call him.

"Come on then I'm your what?" asked Heath with a cheeky grin on his face.

Watson screwed her face up hating the fact then he had one over her. "I don't know what you are ok?"

"Ok no need to get upset about it" he bit his bottom lip to stop himself laughing as he looked her up and down. Even though he had seen her naked before he couldn't get over how sexy she looked right now. It took all his strength not to wrap his arms round her right then and there.

"Having a good look?" she joked glad that they had moved on. Heath nodded as Brax joined them again. Looking over Watson saw that Charlie had continued on with her run.

"As nice as it is talking to you Watson, my brother and I are going for a surf" Heath said sarcastically as they turned round and joined the reason of the boys.

Watson smiled to herself as she walked down to the water. Heath could have said anything to her but she didn't care because she knew the effect that she had on it. As the cold water wrapped itself around her body she gasped. Walking in until she was up to her waist she dived in.

* * *

><p>Finishing her swim she got out spreading her towel on the warm sand. Sitting down to let the sun dry her off she took in what was going on around her. Actually if she was being honest she was really only watching one person, Heath. She watched as he caught a wave then swim back out and wait for the next one.<p>

Lying down she enjoyed the morning sun her mind full of thoughts of him until a shadow blocked out the sun. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Heath standing over her. "Can I help you with something Mr Braxton?"

"Just saw a beautiful woman all by herself on the beach and thought she might want someone to talk."

Sitting up she laughed "sucking up much? I would ask you to sit down but I know you're too cool to be seen sitting with me."

"Lucky I'm the one that says what is cool or not" he sat down next her. "Plus they know I will deal with them if they say anything about it."

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that. So are we ok after yesterday?" she nervously played with the sand between them.

He sighed and brushed his hand against hers. "Yea we are. I guess I over acted a bit, but I just hate it when people say things about my family when they actually know nothing about us."

Watson looked at Brax as he swam out to get another wave. "I'm not judging you or your family Heath. Actually I think you're the one judging me, you think I don't care but I really do. I'm a cop because I want to help people not just because I want to piss everyone off."

"Maybe we should agree not to judge until we know each other better."

Her heart skipped a beat as she realised what his words meant. She knew how she felt with about him but they meant that he wanted to spend more time with her.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly when he didn't get an answer.

"I think it's a good idea" she said not wanting to let on how much she liked the idea. "I think the boys want to know what the hell you are doing talking to me." They both looked over to where two of the boys were looking back at them.

Heath waved at them before turning back to Watson. "I told you not to worry about them. Seriously they will believe anything I tell them."

"You going to tell them that you were sucking up to the copper so next time she goes easy on you?"

"Shit I didn't realise it work like that! I will do anything that you want."

Watson laughed. "I'm going to hold you to that one Heath! Look how about you come to my place tonight and I will cook you dinner. We can spend some time not judging each other.'

"Shit you cook! Wait is it safe to eat?"

She slapped his shoulder "Yes! I'm actually a really good cook." Getting up she got all her stuff together "come round at 6 and you can help me." With that she left him sitting on the sand grinning to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone that is reading, reveiwing and setting alerts for this story. I always knew this one wouldn't have as many readers as my Chax ones but I still started it as I really like Watson. Knowing that people are out there reading and enjoying is really helping me to get inspired top write more so thank you_

* * *

><p>At 5 to six Watson paced in her lounge. It was like she was back at school and had finally got asked out by the guy she had a crush on. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she checked the mental list in her head for the hundredth time to make sure she had everything for tea.<p>

The sound of his knock on the door just about made her pass out. Taking a deep breath in she walked over and opened the door but things only got worse for her when she caught sight of Heath. He had on black pants and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, both showing off his body.

"Hey" she said doing her best to make her voice sound calm.

"Hey yourself" he answered. "Um I brought some wine" he held out the bottle for her to take.

"Thanks, um come in." she moved aside letting him in. She walked into the kitchen placing the bottle on bench as she heard him follow her.

"Georgie?"

"Yes" she answered without turning round. She needed a minute to compose herself before she could look at him again.

"Are you as nervous about this as I am?" Heath stopped and waiting for Watson to make a move.

"Yes" she whispered before turning round. As soon as she saw Heath she cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" he was totally confused. One second she seemed just as nervous as him but now she was laughing in his face.

Closing the gap between them she planted a kiss on his lips. "Sorry I just can't believe how nervous I am. I mean we have had sex twice but I feel like I'm on a first date!"

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her body into his. "I know what you mean I feel the same." He paused for a moment while still holding her close. "Does it mean that we like each other?" he wondered out loud.

Watson looked up at him with big innocent eyes. "Well I know I'm falling for you..." she whispered waiting for him to answer.

Instead Heath leant down kissing hard on her lips. He moved his hands down her body pulling up her dress until it was high enough to revealing her tone curves. Breaking their kissed he lifted her dress up over her head before throwing it on the floor. Her hands ran up his tone chest as he removed his own shirt. She groaned his tongue entering her mouth, his hands running loss on her body.

Entering her room she turned pulling both his pants and boxers down in one shift movement. "They will just get in the way" she said kissing his penis on her way back up.

"That's just teasing" he moaned stepping out of his pants and pushing her onto the bed. Kissing down her neck he kissed between her breasts being careful not to touch either. He kissed down her right side, kissing her hip and down her leg. When he reached her ankle he made his way back up her left leg, kissing her left hip and back between her breasts. Watson groaned as she realised that he wasn't going to touch her how she wanted. She tried pushing his head down on her breast but he continued to kiss her neck making his way to her lips.

As their tongues connected he moved his hand onto the outside her panties. She groaned at his touching wanting him to take it further. "No fun being teased is it?" he laughed lightly.

"I didn't tease you that much" she answered sweetly "but if you want to play that game." She moved her hand under her own underwear. With her finger she touched her clit gently moving it up and down. Heath turned on his side his eyes moving between her hand and her face. "Mmmmm" she moved as she moved her finger faster. He moved his hand onto her thigh. "No touching" she slapped his hand away.

He watching as she slipped her finger inside herself. Licking his lips he watched her grinding her body against her finger. "Fuck this" he said hungry pushing her body back against the bed and kissing her. He moved his hand down taking her arm and placing her hand on his groin. Pushing her underwear down she helped him by kicking them off so he could continue what she had been done to herself.

"Heath" she whimpered as he moved his finger inside her. She matched the speed of his finger with her strokes on his hard shaft. Moving their bodies as close as they could, his powerful tongue met hers. Having to stop for air she pulled back lightly biting his bottom lip.

Quickly removing his hand from her he placed it over hers on his manhood. "Stop baby or this show is going to be over." Taking her hand off his cock she kissed down his neck while grinding her wet pussy against his leg. "Georgina that really isn't helping."

"I know" she whispered "I want you inside me." That was all he needed to hear as he got on top of her. Placing himself at her entrance he took a big breath in, trying to control himself. Not wanting to wait Watson put her hands on his arse pushing him inside her.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt her tight warm walls closing in around him. Kissing her neck he started to thrust inside her. Moving herself under him she wrapped her legs around his body. He groaned at the change of position, pounding himself deeper into her.

She kissed down his shoulder making her way to nipple. Sucking on it hard she could feel him getting closer and closer. She moved from his nipple and was making her way to neck when she felt her own orgasm building up inside her. Biting down hard she felt him come as he let go inside her. As her orgasm took over her body she let out a scream of ecstasy.

"Oh god" he said breathless collapsing on top of her. Lightly planting kisses on her neck he could feel her relaxing under him. Rolling off her he moved his arm under her neck and pulled her in close kissing her forehead.

"Heath why didn't you say anything when I said I was falling for you?" ask Watson. "It's ok if you don't feel the same as me but I want to know now where we stand…"

"Georgie why would I be nervous if I didn't like you?" interrupted Heath. "That's the problem I'm falling for you as well. I don't do relationships but with you I want it all and it scares me." He placed another kiss on the top of her head this time.

"You don't have to be scared Heath, we are in this together"


	8. Chapter 8

They lay there in silence neither of them sure what to say. They were both falling hard and fast for each other but didn't really know how to feel about it. Heath ran his hand up and down her arm until suddenly Watson jumped up off the bed. "Hey where are you going?" question Heath sitting up.

Turning to look at him she shot him a cheeky grin. "You came here for dinner and even though you tried to distract me I'm still going to cook for you" with that she left the room.

"What naked?" he called after her, shaking his head. She had really got under his skin and was driving him crazy. When he didn't get an answer he grabbed his boxers putting them on as he made his way to the kitchen.

"No not naked" answered Watson as she grabbed his shirt and put it on. She did up 3 of the button before opening the fridge. She bent down just a little knowing that he was standing behind her taking in the view.

Heath moved himself behind her kissing her neck "don't think that we are going to get much cooking done with you looking like that."

She laughed turning to face him "I'm cooking and your learning so pay attention."

30 minutes later they were sitting down to eat. Heath took a corese bite unsure how it was going to taste. "Wow that's actually really good!"

"You sound surprised! I told you I could cook" she took a sip of her wine.

"Yes but in my experience you don't always believe people when they say they can do something" he took another bite.

Watson raised her eyebrows "so that your experience with woman or just in general?"

He looked at her in surprise "careful Georgie you actually sound jealous. Don't want people to think you actually care about me."

"Last time I checked it was only me and you here so I don't have to worry about that. Anyway I don't actually care what other people think. Now answer the question" she demanded.

"Experience in general but that includes woman. I have learnt that you need to find out what people are like for yourself instead of taking someone's word for it. Take you for example you are nothing like I thought you were and if I hadn't take the time to get to know you I would never know. It's just like the way you can't judge someone until you know them. So would you relax now?" he took another bit hoping it was the end of it. Instead she sat there eating without saying a word. "Really Georgina? How did things go wrong when they were so good a couple of minutes ago? This always happen to us. You know what type of person I am, you could even read my record if you wanted to, but I thought you still wanted to be with me."

Watson sighed "I do want to be with you Heath. It's just… we are really different people."

"Yes we are but I think being total opposite is going to work for us. Don't you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I could read your file but that will just tell me the mistakes you made in your life….." she got up and walked round the table. Sitting on his knee she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to know that, I don't want to know who you were, I want to know who you are now."

He kissed her lightly before wrapping his own arms around her. "Georgie you are seeing the real me. I feel like I can be myself around you, I don't have to be the tough guy or the funny guy I can just be me." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt vulnerable. He never opened up to anyone but right now he felt totally exposed and he wasn't sure he liked it. Watson felt his body tense up around her. She knew how uncomfortable talking about his feelings made Heath and she felt the same herself. She hated how needy she felt when she was around him. Normally she tried to act cool, calm and collected but when she was with him things come out of her mouth before she even had time to think it. She knew that when you opened yourself up to someone you also leave yourself open to be hurt and she didn't want that to happen.

"Georgina? Come on it worries me when you don't say anything"

She couldn't find the words to answer him instead she pressed her lips against his. Immediately she could feel him relax and his arms tighten around her. As she broke their kiss by moving her head back slightly she said "come on lets finish our dinner before it gets cold." She got up from his knee and moved back to the other side of the table.

Heath took a long sip of his wine before he spoken again. "Really? You're not going to say anything?"

Taking another sip of her wine she shook her head. "Do I really need to say anything? I was just being stupid, your past is your past. You are here now with me because you want to be and that's all I should be thinking about. It's like you said the other day that I need to stop thinking and just go with what I'm feeling."

Heath laughed "I didn't say you need to go with what you are feeling, that makes me sound like a girl! You just need to stop thinking and go with what is happening."

"And what is wrong with sounding girly?" laughed Watson. "So um are you staying the night? I have the day off tomorrow…."

"Are you trying to say that you want to keep me awake the whole night?"

Watson tried to give him a light slap over the table. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I don't have to rush off in the morning."

He laughed "whatever we both know what you meant. And if that is what you have planned for us I guess I could stay."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where were you last night?" questioned Brax as Heath walked into the house later next day.

"Gees since when have you cared?" he grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge and planted himself on the couch

"I don't actually care but I would like to know your not lying in a ditch somewhere!" shot back Brax.

Heath snorted "well I'm here now so you know I'm ok"

"You didn't even turn up for a surf this morning so what's her name?" asked Casey from the table.

"Who said it was a girl?"

Casey laughed "well sorry didn't realise you were into guys!"

Heath could have kicked himself, this was the second time in the last couple of days that he had been court out by one of his brothers. "Look I'm dating someone, is that ok with you two old ladies?"

His two brother exchanged looks before Brax spoke. "You know you can bring her round her if you want."

"Na we are just going keeping it quick for now"

"So I was right the other day she is a local" Brax laughed.

"Yea so what if she is. I don't have to tell you everything about my life but if you really have to know I will be spending a bit of time at her place."

"You know Summer Bay is a small place so it isn't going to take people long to work out what is going on" said Casey.

"Trust me Case nobody would even think that we would be together. Now shouldn't you be at school or something?"

Casey shook his head "if you paid any attention at all Heath you would know it's the weekend."

"Whatever" said Heath getting up from the couch. "I'm going for a surf."

"Don't be to long" called Brax after him. "I need you to work tonight!"

* * *

><p>Looking up Heath smiled as he watched her walk towards the bar. Even in jeans and a t-shirt he couldn't take his eyes off her. He had been pretty annoyed when he found out Brax wanted him to work tonight but seeing her made up for that.<p>

"Evening Watson what can I do for you?" he did his best not let his cheesy smile take over his face.

"Just here to order some takeaways."

"Oh don't feel like cooking tonight? I thought you were meant to be a great cook?"

Watson smiled "no you see I cooked for someone last night so thought I would take the night off. So are you going to get me a menu or what?"

Heath grabbed a menu before handing it over. She looked the menu up and down before thinking about it for a moment. "Think I will just have the fettuccine please." As she handed over the money Heath gently touched her hand. Watson couldn't help but lightly bite her lip, even a little touch like that felt like fire on her skin.

He placed the money in the till before taking the order to the kitchen. When he returned he placed a glass of white wine on the bar in front of her.

"I didn't order that" she said pushing it away.

He pushed it back over to her "I know you didn't, it's on the house. So are you going home to enjoy your dinner alone?"

Watson could see the game he was trying to play. "Yes I am going home, alone, but I'm having an early night because I'm on the morning shift tomorrow."

"Oh" she could see that he was thinking it over trying to come up with his next move. "So you would say no to a visitor then?"

She laughed lightly before taking a drink of her wine. "If we are thinking about the same visitor I would have thought that person had had enough of me last night and then again this morning. But I guess they could come round if they wanted but it would only be to sleep because I really do have to work in the morning."

"Are you sure they couldn't talk you into something else? After a long hard day of putting with his family and then having to work he could really do with some ar….. stress relief" he shot her a cheeky grin.

"Well I hope its more then stress relief to him but I still can't see it happening."

"Order up!" came a voice from the kitchen.

Heath walked over picking up the bag before bringing it back to Watson who smiled at him.

"If the visitor still wants to come over he should text me when he finishes so I can let him in" she picked up the bag before walking out.

Just after twelve Heath was walking down the stairs of Aneglo's while getting his phone out of his pocket. He didn't care how annoyed Brax would be when he found he had left the staff to lock up, he had somewhere else he wanted to be. After sending the message he put his phone back in his pocket and made the short trip to her house.

Reaching her front door he lightly knocked. Seconds she opened the door dress in only a long t-shirt. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey yourself" he whispered back as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Come on, I'm going back to bed it's cold out here" she slipped out of his arms making her way back to her bedroom.

Heath smiled as he shut and locked to front door before following her. "For someone who doesn't want me you were in a rush to get me to your bedroom."

She watched as he removed his clothes and go in the bed wearing just his boxers. Moving herself into his arms she kissed his cheek "you know I'm not going to have sex with you. I told you before I have to work early in the morning so I'm going to back to sleep."

"Sure baby, don't worry I know you want me but I will let you sleep" he kissed her cheek. He lay there with her in his arms just watching her. As she turned her head trying to get comfortable her hair fell in her face. Heath brushed it behind her ear. "god Georgina you are beautiful…. I think I love you." In the dark he could tell her eyes were closed but he wasn't sure if she was actually asleep or not.


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter has some Chax in it as well as some Tegan._

* * *

><p>The next morning Heath woke up to Watson walking back into her room wearing just a towel. "Sorry did I wake you?"<p>

"Yea but it's ok I would be happy if I could wake up to you every morning." She felt herself blush as she got her underwear out of her draw. "Am I going to get a morning kiss at least?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

She walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. Heath sat up in the bed placing his hand high on her leg. "How much time do you have before work?"

"Not enough time for that" she answered kissing his lips. Getting up she dropped her towel before putting her underwear on.

"Then that is just teasing Georgie" he groaned. He watched as she started to put on her uniform. "You know before we got together I hated that uniform now I think it's kind of sexy..."

Watson laughed as she did up her buttons. "Doesn't matter what you say I don't have time." She sat back down on the bed kissing him. "Are you working tonight?"

He shook his head "I don't think so but Brax seems to be changing his mind all the time. He seems to be sneaking round a lot and now that Tegan has shown up he is all over the place."

"Who is Tegan?" asked Watson sure she hadn't heard her name before.

"His old girlfriend. Not sure why but she is in town with her daughter Darcy. She has been trying it on with Brax but he isn't interested. Think he is too hung up on Buckton."

Watson chose to ignore his comment about Charlie instead asking "is it Brax's kid?"

"Na I don't know who the dad is. Brax has always been there for her though."

Watson looked down at her watch. "Shit! What did I say about not being late. You can stay as long as you want just make sure you lock the door on your way out" she kissed him on the lips before rushing out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Afternoon officers" said a blond girl who was only wearing a bikini top and a very short pair of denim shorts.<p>

"Hello Tegan" said Charlie clearly annoyed. "What can we do for you?"

"Can't I just say hello to the local police officers?" asked Tegan knowing that she was already under Charlie's skin. "I thought this was meant to be a friendly little town."

"It is but some people are harder to warm up to" answered Charlie.

Tegan looked over to where Brax was playing with Darcy on the beach. "He is so good with her. Darcy is so happy to be back and be with him."

Before Charlie could open her mouth to say anything Heath walked over to them wearing only a pair of board shorts and holding his surf board. Watson had to do her best not to look at him.

"Heath where were you last night? Brax was worried when you didn't come home!" stated Tegan. She didn't really care where he was but just wanted to make it clear to everyone that she was with Brax the night before. Watson couldn't help but think that she was missing something here. Charlie seemed annoyed at Tegan before she had even opened her mouth and now Tegan seemed to be doing everything she could to rub her relationship, or whatever it was, with Brax in her face. She knew that Brax had a thing for Charlie a while ago but she was starting to think that Charlie may have acted on it.

"I didn't know you spent the night but I was working then I spent the night at my girlfriend's place" answered Heath wondering what he had walked in on. He could sense the tension between her and Charlie. Knowing the Tegan the way he did he wondered what she had done to annoyed Charlie so fast when she had only been in town a couple of days.

"Oh Heathie I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" said Tegan stepping forward and touching his bare chest. Watson hadn't said a word the whole conversation with Tegan and right now she had to hold her tongue. It wasn't what Tegan said or the fact that was touching him that annoyed her, it was a combination of both. She watched as Tegan ran her hand down his side before finally taking a step back.

"I'm going to get the coffee's, don't worry Watson I will get yours as well" said Charlie making it clear that she didn't want Watson to come with her.

Watson watched as she left the 3 of them wondering what was going to come out of Tegan's mouth next. She didn't have to wait very long. "So your Charlie's partner, you should really keep an eye on her. Oh I think my daughter wants me" with that she left making her way over to Darcy and Brax.

Watson turned to Heath "what the hell was that all about?"

"Don't worry about Tegan, she just likes to causing trouble" Heath had known her a very long time and she had always been the same.

"You didn't see how Charlie reacted to her. She was really pushing her buttons."

Heath nodded "that's Tegan all right. She knows how to push everyone's buttons just so she can get what she wants."

She looked over to where Tegan was now playing with Brax and Darcy. "Looks like she has already got what she wants."

"Na as much as Tegan wants us to think that is all about her it isn't. Brax would do anything for Darcy and that includes putting up with Tegan but they will never be a happy little family. He knows what she is like and he doesn't want to be in a relationship like that again."

Watson nodded not really sure what to think about it. "I better go help Charlie with the coffee's. I finish at 4 today so you can come over anytime after that" she smiled at Heath desperately wanting to kiss him but knowing that she couldn't.

"Sounds good and don't worry about what Tegan said ok? She makes you think something is going on when really it isn't." He turned to see if anyone was watching before giving her hand a quick squeeze and walking down to the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

Watson arrived home that day to find Heath sitting on her couch watching TV and drinking a beer. "Um hi. How did you get in?"

"You left me alone in your house this morning so I had to take a key to lock the front door when I left. You invited me over so I didn't think you would mind me letting myself in. How was your day?" He took a sip of his beer acting like him being in her house was the most normal thing in the world.

She sighed as she sat down on the couch next to him. "Crap. Charlie was in the worse mood all day after we saw you and Tegan. I tried asking her what was going on and she snapped at me." She took his beer out of his hand taking a drink before giving it back to him.

Heath shook his head looking down at his beer. Normally he would not let anyone touch his beer but he left it this time just because it was her. "It's just Tegan she rubs people the wrong. If she doesn't like someone she finds out what annoys them and doesn't let it go."

"You seem to know a lot about her."

"Yea she has been part of our lives for a very long time." He paused wondering the best way to tell her. In the end he decided to just be honest. "And um we sleep together a few times..."

Watson's eyes widen, she really didn't expect him to say that. "Really when?"

"Years ago before Darcy was born. Her and Brax had broken up, we were both kind of lonely so it just happen. It didn't really mean much to either of us."

"Oh. Um thanks for telling me" she said before turning to watch the TV.

Heath could kicked himself, she may not want to show it but he could tell she wasn't happy about it. "Sorry" he murmured.

"What?" questioned Watson still looking at the TV.

"Sorry for telling you. I guess after a long day at work that's the last thing that you wanted to hear."

She turned to face him. "No it's good that you told me, I like that you are being honest with me. It's just I can't see the two of you together. She seems so into Brax."

Heath laughed lightly "she is into Brax and she was back then. I was a young horny teenager so it didn't really matter to me. Trust me I didn't really see anything in her back then and I don't now either."

Watson lent over and kissed his lips "I wasn't worried."

"I know you weren't because you have nothing to worry about" he put his arm around her. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Well I'm a bit stressed, I could do with some... relaxing."

He knew straight away what she was talking about. "Well I really hope that it means more to you then just a stress reliever" he teased.

Shaking her head she moved herself so she was straddling him. He opened his mouth to speak but she placed her finger to lips silencing him. "No talking, I just want to be close to you."

Heath put his arms around her before standing up and carrying her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed he kissed her lips before unbuttoning her top and pants. With her help he moved her pants down her legs before pushing them onto ground. He covered her leg with gentle kisses as he made his way back up her body. Peeling her shirt away from her body he moved his hands up her skin as she lightly arched her body. His touched felt like fire on skin leaving her feeling warm inside.

She reached down pulling his tshirt off throwing it on the floor. Pulling his body onto hers their lips meet. Their tongues found each other in caring yet powerful movements. Low groans and moaned could be heard as they stayed connected their hands moving all over each other.

Having to come up for air Watson pushed him off her undoing his pants. Heath pulled them down along with his boxers. He watched as she pushed down her own underwear and signalled for him to lie down on the bed. Straddling him she placed him at her entrance before lowering herself onto him.

His hands moved to up and down her back matching her movements. Their bodies moved together her lips kissing down his neck. Heath's hands moved down her body gripping her arse he felt himself hanging on the end.

Watson kisses turned from gently kisses to hungry longer ones letting Heath know that she was also close. He bit his lip as he let himself go inside her. His orgasm heighten as he felt her release around him.

Kissing his lips Watson paused for a moment before rolling off. "Feeling better?" he questioned.

"A little but it would help if you stayed the night" she answered.

He put his arm around her pulling her body in as close as he could without her being back on top of him. "I don't know how you could even think I would want to leave after that."

* * *

><p>Watson was starting to get annoyed, she had text Heath 3 times today and still didn't have a reply. He had left a note at her place that morning saying that he had to go take care of some business. She guessed that this meant something to with the restaurant but she didn't have a reason to go there to check. Needy wasn't something that she normally did but right now she was feeling it. She had totally fallen for Heath and right now she felt like she was loosing control. Walking into the station she knew she was going to have to put it to the back of her mind at least while she was at work.<p>

"Afternoon Georgie!" smiled Charlie from behind the desk.

"You seem happy" she said her mind still on Heath.

"I am! You missed an exciting morning, I arrested Heath Braxton."

Suddenly Charlie had her full attention. "What for?"

"Drug possession. Saw him walking down the beach with a big bag and thought he might be trying to do a runner. Asked him to stop but he wouldn't so we took him down, turns out the bag was full of pills! Seems like it is going to stick this time, even his brother knows it."

"Where is he now?" She did the best not to show any emotion but she was finding it hard. She couldn't believe that Heath was dumb enough to do something like this but she was also worried about him.

Charlie was busy filling in the paper and didn't seem to notice Watson reaction "Already on his way to the jail, he has an appearance with the judge in the morning but since he is already on bail I don't think he will be getting out any time soon. Can't believe I finally got him for something."

"Me either" whispered Watson as she went to put her jacket in the locker room.


	12. Chapter 12

_I hate asking but if you are reading please review! I know people are reading and I want to know what you think :)_

* * *

><p>Walking into private visiting room he was surprised to see Watson waiting for him. "Um hi" he managed to muttered only to aware of the guard standing by the door watching them. It had been over a week since he had been arrested and he now knew he would be in prison until his trial in a month.<p>

Ignoring him she turned to the guard showing him her badge "can I have some time alone with him? I have some questions about an on going case that I need him to answer."

Taking the badge off her he took a good look at it before handing it back. He looked at her then at Heath sizing them both up "I will be just outside if you need me." They both watched as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

As soon as it was shut Heath turned to her and smiled but she didn't return it. "So is this personal or professional?" he questioned.

"You know its personal Heath otherwise I would be in uniform" answered Watson clearly annoyed.

"Well you told him it was professional and do you want to drop the cop act then Georgina? You knew where you coming and you know why I'm here. If you didn't want to deal with me then why did you come?"

"Why am I here Heath? Hell I'm still trying to work out why you here! I thought we were going well and you were sorting yourself out then bam you end up here" when she stopped her eyes started to well up as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Heath gulped. Watson didn't cry she was meant to be a ball-busting cop. He hated it when anyone else cried but when it was her he couldn't handle it. "Georgie..." he whispered unable to get anything else out. Instead he got up wrapping his arms around her. Kissing her forehead he brushed away her tear. "I messed up, I know I did, but it has nothing to do with us."

"Then why did you do it? You could have talked to me, no you should have talked me. I would have helped... we could have sorted it out together" another tear made its way down her cheek.

He couldn't handle how her tears were making him feel. Kneeling in front of her he begged "Please stop crying Georgie. I hate to see you cry." He pushed away her tear. "You know Murphy had dobbed me in as a drug dealer and I didn't want to go down for it. Brax has always handled getting me a good lawyer but this time he said he couldn't help. I thought if I could just sell the drugs I would have enough money to get a good lawyer and get off."

"So you instead you get caught with the drugs giving them all the evidence they need to put you away? That seems really smart Heath!"

"Ok so maybe I panicked and it wasn't the smartest move. I have never had to deal with this by myself Brax has always done it but now he is too good for it" he snorted "don't know what has got into him but I had to look after myself and I'm still learning how to do that."

Watson bit her lip doing her best to hold back the tears "did I ever cross your mind when you were forming this plan in your head?"

"No"

She pushed him away and got up ready to leave. "No" he said again standing up and putting his arms around her. When she turned to resist him he used his strength to pull her into him. They were now standing body to body their faces only inches apart "you're not leaving. I didn't think about you before I did it but I didn't think about anything. I had one thing on my mind and if I had thought about anything else I wouldn't have done it. You were the first thing I thought of when I was sitting in the back of that cop car. I couldn't stop thinking about how disappointed you would be in me. I know you were awake the other night when I said I love you and I really meant it."

Looking up into his big brown eyes she felt herself giving in to him. "Heath" she whispered "I think we both know how we feel about each other but we need to work on getting you out of here. I will sort out the lawyer for you."

Even though he was a little disappointed she didn't say it back he nodded. "Yea I know. I need to get someone really good but I gave them some really good evidence. Shame I can't use Cameron Sangsterbut I really can't afford him."

"Don't worry I will pay for it. We both know he is the best and we need to get you out of here."

"No way, you're not paying for my lawyer. It's my mess and I need to sort it out."

"Heath I am paying for it. This is about me and you now not just you anymore. I can't cope having you in here."

He kissed her lips lightly "ok baby but I will pay back every cent when I get out."

She nodded "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

><p>Picking up the phone she took a deep breath in before she dialled. She had no idea how he was going to react. As she listened to the ring tone she couldn't believe she was ringing his personal cell number but guessed the Braxtons had it because they were big business for him.<p>

"Hello Cameron Sangster"

"Hi Cameron, this is Georgina. I'm ringing because I need to hire you on behalf of Heath Braxton."

"I heard that Heath was arrested, I have actually been waiting for Darryl to call me. Georgina, sorry what was your last name?"

Shit thought Watson, she had hopped that he wouldn't answer that. "Er Watson."

"As in Constable Georgina Watson?" she could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yes Constable Georgina Watson."

"Right. Should I ask why you are trying to hire a lawyer for Heath Braxton?"

"No all you need to know is that I'm happy to pay cash upfront. And I don't want my name mentioned at all, as far as anyone should know Heath is the one that paid you cash ok?"

"Ok, I will let you know how much I need and how to make the payment" with that he ended the call.


	13. Chapter 13

Getting back into the car after a call out Watson somehow managed to get her leg caught. Sighing she pulled her leg into the car before closing the door and staring out of the window. Charlie got in the drivers side of the car and looked over at her friend. "Let's go to the diner and get some lunch" it was a statement not question. Watson hadn't been herself all day and she wanted to find out why.

"Ok" answered Watson without any emotion. Her mind was on Heath, his case,his lawyer and how he was doing in jail. The day before she had taken the money to one of Cameron's employees at a café. She was glad that she didn't have to risk being seen at his office but she was still worried about the whole situation. If anyone found she was paying for Heath's lawyer she would loss her job and everything she had worked for. She knew as soon as Cameron picked up the case Charlie would be informed and she had been waiting for the call day.

To make things worse she really missed him. Before he went to jail they would try and see each other every day even if they weren't alone. In the two weeks he had been inside she had only seen him once. She missed his cheeky texts and calls, the looks when they were in public and of course him touching her. She had never felt like this with anyone before and it was even more confusing that she felt it for Heath Braxton.

"Soooooo um what's going on?" nagged Charlie as they sat down.

Watson sighed loudly she knew that sooner or later she was going to ask. "Nothing, I just didn't sleep very well last night."

Her friend raised her eyebrows with a cheeky grin "is he that good that he is keeping you up all night?"

_Ha_ thought Watson _if only she knew! _She forced out a giggle "I wish!" Luckily she was saved by Charlie's phone ringing. As she listened to the conversation she realised that it may actually be unlucky because it was the call she had been waiting. She watched as Charlie's face changed as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Dam Braxtons!" she groaned as she hung up her face like thunder. "That was the station letting me know that Cameron Sangster has taken on Heath's case. How someone that doesn't work can afford to him is beyond me!"

"Maybe his brother is paying for him..." Watson hated to lie but she had to say something and that was the first thing that came into her head.

Charlie murmured something under breath just as Brax walked into the dinner. "Brax" called Charlie who straight away silently cursing herself for using his nickname in public and worse in uniform.

He walked the pair hiding his surprise at her words. "Afternoon officers. What can I help you with?"

"We just got notified that Cameron Sangster is on your brother's case. Thought you weren't going to bail him out this time."

He rubbed the side of his face trying to work out how his brother had managed this one. "I didn't. You heard what I said to him at the station he has to take this one like a man."

"Well he has got the money from somewhere and we know that Cameron isn't cheap. Any ideas on that one?"

Brax shook his head as his mind started to tick over. "Actually I wonder if his girlfriend had anything to do with it. I have no idea if she has that kind of money but he doesn't know anyone else that could help."

"Um I'm just going to the bathroom" said Watson quickly needing to get out of there.

When she returned Brax was sitting down with at the table with Charlie. Their heads were close together and by the looks of it they were having a heated private conversation. Watson didn't know if they were actually in a relationship but right now they certainly looked like it.

As she got closer to the table Brax hissed something at Charlie before standing up. He nodded to Watson before leaving without even ordering whatever he came into the dinner for in the first place.

Sitting down she frowned at Charlie. "What's going on there?"

"You heard him he doesn't know how Heath got the lawyer. He is a bit pissed actually he thought Heath was over that stage in his life but him taking the drugs shows he isn't." She stopped as Colleen bought their food over.

"You should be careful who you are seen with Sergeant. People will start talking and that's how rumours start!" she didn't wait for answer before making her way back to the kitchen.

Charlie snorted "no she is how rumours start!" She picked up the fork and took a bite of her salad. "Yum."

"Colleen is right Charlie, people are starting to talk. What is going on between you and Darryl?"

She had just put another mouthful in her mouth giving her a moment to think before she answered. "We were just talking about Ruby and Casey. Brax knows how I feel her going round there when there is eh that sort of activity going on. I just don't want her to get involved in it!"

"It seemed like more then that" Watson picked at her own lunch. Now that the food was in front of her she wasn't really in the mood for it.

"What are you trying to say Georgie?" She took a sip of her drink. "Brax has changed his life and he wants the same for his brothers. I'm just trying to look out for my daughter, that's all."

"I'm not trying to say anything but just remember that someone in this time always seems to be watching."

They finished their lunch in silence with Charlie hoping that Watson was in a better mood tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Picking up the phone he dialled the number "Yabbie Creek police station" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ar hello. Is Constable Watson there please" he asked unsure.

"Hang on a moment" he heard the voice calling out for Watson letting her know the phone was for her.

"Hello Constable Watson speaking"

"Hey Georgina, it's me... Heath"

"Hi what can I help you with?" There was a silence on the phone as neither said anything. Heath could hear the sound of the station in the back ground.

"Um sorry to call you at the station but they don't let us call cell phones from here and I didn't know how else to get hold of you. I need to see you"

"I will come by after my shift ok? See you then" with that she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Braxton you have a visitor" said the guard. Heath left the yard following the guard to the visiting room. He was surprised when the guard opened the door letting him enter but didn't following him in. He looked round the room even more surprised that nobody was there as he sat down in. He sat there waiting for a couple of minutes before the door opened and Watson walked in.<p>

"Hey" he said standing up. It was then that he noticed why this visit was different from all his others, she was in full uniform.

Noticing him looking her up and down Watson spoke "sorry I know you probably don't want me to be here in uniform but if I went home to change I wouldn't have been able to get here before the end of visiting hours."

"That's ok, I'm just glad you came. You sounded annoyed that I had called you."

Watson smiled and walked up to him putting her arms around him "yea sorry about that. Charlie was right next to me and you know she is trying to work out who I'm seeing." She had had time to think about what he had done and although she still wasn't happy she was coming to terms with it. He had only been in jail for just over two week but she already missed him.

He kissed the top of her head. "I have some news. Actually I have two pieces of news and one of them is kind of big."

"Sounds like I better sit down for this." Letting go of him she sat down at the table.

Heath sat down on the other side worried about how she will react. "Ok so they offered me a deal. All I have to do is rat on Jake and I'm out of here"

Watson squealed "Really? That's so good!" Seeing the look on Heath's face she stopped "wait you're going to take it right?"

"I haven't decided yet because I got some other news. Darcy is my kid." He watched Watson to see how she took it. He could see it ticking over in her head as he waited for her to say something.

"When did you find out?" she finally asked.

"Yesterday. Tegan came in and told me straight after my lawyer left. It's all I could think about all night. It's been going round and round my head. I always thought she was Brax's kid." He was still unable to tell what Watson felt about it.

"Surely you knew you could be her father? I mean it's easy enough to work out when you slept with her and when Darcy was born."

"Yea I did the maths as soon as I knew about her but I also knew Tegan had slept with other guys about the same time. When I questioned her about it she told me I wasn't. I was young and stupid so I took her word for it."

"So what are you going to do about it now?" Watson face was still blank not showing any emotion.

"I don't know, she seems to be doing ok without me and my life is a bit messed up at the moment."

Watson reached over the table taking his hand in hers "but you're her Dad Heath. Every kid deserves to know their father."

He rubbed her hand with his thumb glad that she hadn't walked out. "I need to sort myself out before I start trying to be a parent to her. I never had a Dad so I don't really know where to start."

"You need to start by getting out of here. She is your reason to get out of here."

Heath looked into her eyes "and you. I want to get out of here for you." Watson smiled the first bit of emotion Heath had seen since he told her the news. "I mean it Georgina."

She got up and walked round the table sitting on his knee. Even knowing that she could lose her job if they were caught didn't stop her. Pressing her lips against his, she smiled as they broke apart. "God I miss you. I can't wait until you out of here and I can have you all to myself. Oh well actually I guess I have to share you now."

Heath kissed her moving his hands up her back. "I promise when I get out we will spend my first night together. Just you and me..."

She giggled even though she was a little ashamed that she was giving in so easily to him "don't lie, us spending the night together is actually all for you."

"You want me just as much as I want you" he laughed as she blushed. "But at least with you being a cop we get to be alone for now." He kissed her again slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moved her hands up round his neck as they continued to kiss.

When they finally had to come up for air she couldn't stop smiling "I guess my job does have its advantages. But we better stop before we get carried away, not the best look for a cop to be found having sex with a prisoner." Heath leant in and kissed her again not wanting to let her go. "Heath..." She moaned their lips still attached.

He finally broke away before giving her one final light kiss on her lips. "Ok ok I'll stop."

"Good" she answered with a smile "because I think if we go any further neither of us will be able to stop. How long before you will be out?"

"All going to plan about a week."

"Ok I better go but you better let me know the second you are out." She got up from his knee kissing his forehead before walking to the door.

"Watson" said Heath causing her to turn around. As he got up and walked over to her Watson thought that he was going to kiss her again but instead he straightened up the back of her shirt. "Can't have people thinking anything other then talking when on in here can we?"


	15. Chapter 15

Four days later Watson was on duty by herself. For once Charlie had taken a day off but it was Murphy 's Law that it had been one of the busiest days in a while. Answering a call about a disturbance she pulled into the car park of the surf club. Seeing the River boys she sighed under breath. Just the thing she needed to top off a day like this. As soon as she left the car and walked towards them the boys turned around to watch her. When she was close enough one of them spoke up. "Constable Watson! Long time no see."

"Hi Mickey. What's going on here?" she asked not missing a beat. One thing that she had learnt in her time on the force was never to show any weakness especially around gangs like the River Boys. They thrived on the attention not that they need any more encouragement.

"Nothing Officer. Just a few friends going for a surf after a long night of welcoming a friend back" he replied. His words were lost on Watson as Heath walked out of the surf club. He was topless covered only by his board shorts. She couldn't decide if she wanted to hit him or kiss him but she knew she couldn't do either. "Look boys we have had a complaint about your group hanging around the area."  
>"Don't worry Officer we were just going for a surf" jumped in Heath. It might only be Georgina but he didn't want to cause problems after only being released the day before. Looking at the boys he signaled for them to go down to the water. A few of them made comments but all of them followed his orders.<p>

Knowing that he wanted to talk alone Watson spoke quickly. "Look like I said we had a complaint so if you could keep your boys away from the surf club please. Oh and it might pay to put some clothes on as well." Turning to walk away she was stopped by Heath grabbing her arm. "Georgie…" he started.

"Let go off my arm Mr Braxton" her words were calm and controlled but her mind was racing. Dropping her arm his eyes locked with hers. "And take my advice about your boys. I don't want to be called out here again today." Turning she fled as fast as she could back to the car.

* * *

><p>Walking into her house Watson groaned when she saw Heath asleep on her couch. Walking closer she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. It was almost a shame to wake him up but that wasn't going to stop her. "Get up" she shook the couch with her leg. "You know most people would ring the cops if they found convict on their couch."<br>"You aren't most people" he replied barely opening his eyes. He had been lying on her couch dozing on and off for over two hours waiting for her to get home. "Plus you are the cops."  
>"Whatever. How did you even get in here?" she questioned walking past him. Acting fast Heath reached out putting her onto the couch. His arms still around her he leant up to kiss her before pausing to add "you gave me a key, remember?"<p>

Pushing him back into the couch she got up before their lips connected. "If I remember right you took the key and never gave it back." Moving towards the hallway she knew she had to get away from. It felt too nice to be in his arms and being close to him after so long was breaking her down but she was still pissed off at him. He had promised to spend his first night out with her instead he had been drinking with his boy. "It's been a long day and I'm going to have a shower. You better not be on my couch when I get out."

* * *

><p>Getting out of the shower Watson dried off before wrapping the towel around herself. It had been a very long shift that was just topped off by seeing Heath with the River boy. She didn't know what they were to each other but at the least she thought he would have told her she was out. All she wanted to do was going to bed and get as much sleep as she could before her morning shift. Walking back into her bedroom she jump when she saw Heath on the bed. "I thought I told you to leave."<p>

"No you told me I better not be on your couch so I got off it" he shot back with a grin putting his hands behind his head. As annoyed as she was at him right now she always found his cockiness sexy.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You need to go home" opening her draw she pulled out her underwear and an oversized t-shirt. Feeling Heaths eyes on her she carefully slipped on her underwear making sure her towel covered her. "I have had a really long day and I just wanted to go to bed."

Lowering his hands his face soften. "Georgie are you pissed off at me?" Turning her back to him she dropped her towel at the same time as she pulled on her t-shirt. Letting out a low whistle Heath got off the bed walking over to her. "You know that isn't the way to get me to leave." Side stepping him she moved to the other side of room. "You can't just touch me and make everything go away."

"So you are pissed off." Sighing he sat down on bed. "Yes genius I'm annoyed at you." Reaching out Heath's hand found hers holding tight. "Baby you know I wanted to spend last night with you. The boys picked me up and took me straight to a party in Mangrove River. Not even Brax was there."

Dropping his hand she sat down on bed next to him being careful not to touch him. "And you couldn't text me? I didn't even know you were out." Heath just wanted to pull her in close and hold her tight. She was hurting and he could see it. If he was honest he would tell her she was all he could think about the night before but he couldn't find his words. "My phone was at my place."

"You told me you wanted to spend your first night out with me. Was it all just talk?" looking down at the ground she hated herself right now. She wasn't a needy person yet here she was about to fall apart in front of Heath. "You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you Georgie" he ran his fingertips down her arm. "Actions speak louder than words Heath. Always saying the right thing isn't going to work. You can't show up here and think that everything is going be ok."

Moving over until they were touch his lips found her neck. "I know" he whispered placing kisses on her neck. "Heath….." Georgina moved up the bed putting an end to it. "That isn't going to happen. I'm going to bed."

Standing up Heath removed his top and jeans before getting into bed. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easy. Good night baby." Watson didn't say a word instead lying down and pulling the covers up around her shoulders. She might not be happy with him right now but she was glad that he was staying. After his nap on her couch Heath wasn't tired at all but right now he would do anything to be close to her.


End file.
